Love and Loss
by overdosed-on-chocolate
Summary: How to Train Your Dragon 2 - It's the one-year anniversary after Valka lost her husband. So she goes to visit the place his last moments were at. When she does, she finds his spirit. (Depressing stuff really but was in a feels mood...)


The island of Berk.

A sturdy village that's been there for seven generations.

Although the oldest house there is six years old.

Six years ago.

That was when Hiccup befriended the Night Fury.

That was when Stoick the Vast set off to take over the Dragon's Nest.

That was when the Vikings first began to change.

One year ago.

That was when Hiccup found the other Dragon Rider.

That was when he found his mother, Valka.

That was when they became a family once again.

That was also when Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk, lost his life.

And today.

The Vikings are still living with dragons.

The ice of the alpha has still yet to melt.

The new chief and alpha dragon, Hiccup and Toothless, have kept the peace.

And today.

Valka and Cloudjumper disappear.

Hiccup bolts out the doors of the gathering hall and makes a beeline for his house. Astrid close behind.

"Hiccup, she might have just gone out for a short ride."

"No. She usually tells me when she's not going to be around. Or someone. She doesn't just disappear."

"Maybe she forgot. Relax. She's a dragon rider. She'll be fine."

"What if something happens to her? If she hasn't told me anything how am I meant to know if she's alright or not?"

Astrid held his shoulder and brought him to a stop.

"Aren't you getting a bit confused with the roles between a parent and their kid? You're just worried because nothing bad's happened for a while."

"I can't let my guard down just because we're doing alright at the moment."

"You can't freak out when there's a little mistake either."

"Freak out? I'm not freaking out. She didn't tell me where she went I- I have every right to get a bit edgy when something like this happens."

"You're over reacting."

"Wha? No I'm just concerned."

"To the point of overreacting."

"I'm going to go look for her."

"Hiccup. She's fine."

He shook his head but gave her a kiss goodbye anyway. He then found Toothless and the two set off.

Cloudjumper looked ahead to the upcoming island. Valka signalled for him to prepare to land. He smoothly did so and she climbed off him and landed on the snow.

Looking around she saw the remains of horrid metal machines that were used to trap and lock down and hurt dragons. She frowned as she scanned the wasteland. Taking a few steps forward she looked up at the partially broken haven. It was still home to some dragons and was still green. To it's side was a large mound of ice, in the form of the deceased alpha that once kept this place alive. She began to walk the other way to a small mound of broken ice and looked over it sadly.

"Stoick… My love…"

She stood there, recalling every second of what had happened a year ago. With tears in her eyes she leaned heavily on her staff.

"I didn't know… During the time I was away from you I didn't know whether you were still there. I didn't know whether you or our son were still alive… But… somehow I was able to live… Somewhere in me I must have felt that you were both safe…"

She shut her eyes tightly and she began to kneel.

"…But now… But now…"

Breathing deeply she dropped her staff completely and covered her face with her hands. The tears felt warm in comparison to the cold air around her. Each sob let out heated her hands a bit but they would soon go back to being cold.

She felt a warmth emit from beside her and looked up through blurry eyes. As she stood they cleared and widened and her hand reached out yet never touched.

"My dear Valka… How I've missed you."

His hand touched hers and he kissed it gently. The lips were not warm, there was no feeling at all. He wasn't here. Valka knew this yet she stood still and looked at him as he smiled at her and began;

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas,

With ne'er a fear of drowning.

And gladly ride the waves of life,

If you will marry me."

"Stoick…"

"No scorching sun nor freezing cold,

Will stop me on my journey.

If you will promise me your heart,

And love me for eternity."

Valka couldn't speak. Her mouth was open yet she couldn't form a sound. Her eyes beginning to swell up with tears. Stoick looked at her.

"Sing with me my love?"

She took a breath in and began;

"My dearest one my darling dear,

Your mighty words astound me.

But I've no need for mighty deeds,

When…"

She couldn't. She froze there.

"When?"

"When I feel your arms around me."

She did not sing the last part. It was a whisper. And she knelt on the floor and cried. Her hands covering her face. The figure still standing in front of her.

"Aye…

But I would bring you rings of gold,

I'd even sing you poetry.

And I would keep you from all harm,

If you would stay beside me."

"I have no use for rings of gold,

I care not for your poetry.

I only…

Want… your hand to…hold"

"I only want you near me… I'm sorry my love."

"Stoick…"

Astrid looked to see Hiccup and Toothless return, both with dissatisfied expressions.

"What happened?"

"We couldn't find them."

"She'll be back soon Hiccup."

He looked to her and she pointed to something in the distance. Cloudjumper flew gently, his rider sitting rather than standing.

"Mom!"

She dismounted once they landed and walked over to Hiccup who embraced her tightly.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did anything happen to you?"

She tried to speak but she was still crying and couldn't form words. Hiccup put both his hands on her shoulders and nodded understandingly. He knew what today marked.

"We haven't forgotten either."

Toothless frowned and lowered his head. Valka stroked it kindly and he raised it and nudged her gently. It hadn't been his fault. They understood that. She never once blamed him for it. She could never think of doing such a thing.

"I'm sorry… but I need to be alone for a bit Hiccup. Excuse me."

She walked away for a while until she had made it to the woods. Where she sat on a fallen tree and watched as her tears fell onto the floor.

"T-… to love… to kiss… to sweetly hold,

For the… dancing and the dreaming…

Through all life's sorrows and delight,

I'll keep your love beside me.

I'll swim and sail on savage seas,

With ne'er a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life,

If you will marry me…"

"If you will marry me…"

"Stoick… I'll always love you…"

"Aye lass… and I will forever love you…"


End file.
